Patent Literature 1 discloses an air conditioning system conditioning the air in an air-conditioning area based on the temperature measured by a wireless measurement terminal. The wireless measurement terminal is powered by a battery and detects the remaining charge amount of the battery. Then, when the battery dies or the remaining charge amount falls below a given value, the wireless measurement terminal notifies a monitoring device and the monitoring device notifies a remote monitoring device for ensuring maintenance work is done.